


Suits of Our Fathers

by LamiaCalls



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: Gilear is dragged to hell by his daughter (again) and finds a quiet moment with Gorthalax the Insatiable.
Relationships: Gilear Faeth/Gorthalax the Insatiable
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Suits of Our Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaidLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/gifts).



Gorthalax pours Gilear a glass of wine. The kids are off gallivanting with Fabian’s father, leaving them alone.

“I heard you used my suit,” Gorthalax says, with a voice like hot coals grinding against each other. Before Gilear can apologise, he says: “Surprised it didn’t kill you.”

“For all my _many_ flaws, pride is sadly not one of them,” Gilear says.

Gorthalax moves closer, until he’s looming over Gilear, eclipsing all else. Gilear’s breath comes short. Gorthalax reaches out, tilts Gilear’s chin towards him. He likes the feeling of being a child’s plaything in Gorthalax’s mammoth hands.

“What about lust?”


End file.
